DIE WAHRHEIT UND NICHTS ALS DIE WAHRHEIT
by KIT-X
Summary: Scully verschwieg Mulder in Todes-Omen die Wahrheit über ihre Krankheit, ihren wirklichen Zustand... - Doch hier erkennt Mulder ihre "Lüge".


Titel: Die Wahrheit, und nichts als die Wahrheit  
Autor: KIT-X  
Kontakt: kit-x@t-online.de  
Spoiler: Elegy (Todes-Omen)  
Rating: PG-13  
Kategorie: MSR, Angst  
Short-Cut: Scully verschwieg Mulder in Todes-Omen die Wahrheit über ihre Krankheit, ihren wirklichen Zustand... - Doch hier erkennt Mulder  
ihre "Lüge".  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere sind das Eigentum von 20th Century Fox und Chris Carter. Keine Verletzung des Copyrights war je beabsichtigt.  
  
  
Anmerkung: Dies hier war meine erste Short-Fic, die ich je geschrieben habe. *grins* Also seit nachsichtig mit mir.  
  
  
Die Wahrheit, und nichts als die Wahrheit...  
  
  
  
Mulder sah seine Partnerin gespannt an, während sie um Worte rang. Was er ihr eben gesagt hatte, war eine Offenbarung gewesen, etwas, was sie nicht als erklärlich und natürlich abtun konnte. Harold, den man zuvor noch als Mörder verdächtigt hatte, war unweit der psychiatrischen Klinik, in der er sein Dasein gefristet hatte, gefunden worden - tot. Die vorläufige Diagnose war Apnoe - Atemstillstand - gewesen. Ein Zufall? Unmöglich... Ein Todes - Omen? Vielleicht...  
"Ich habe auch etwas gesehen, Mulder", offenbarte sie ihm schließlich. "Das vierte Opfer. Ich sah sie im Waschraum, bevor Sie hereinkamen, um es mir zu sagen."  
Er sah sie fragend an, Erstaunen lag in seinen Augen.  
"Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?", fragte er sanft.  
"Weil ich es nicht glauben wollte", gab sie zu. "Weil ich es immer noch nicht glauben will."  
Mulder nickte. "Ist das der Grund, warum Sie hergekommen sind?", wollte er wissen. Seine Frage war etwas schorf gestellt. "Um zu beweisen, dass es nicht wahr ist?"  
"Nein, ich kam her, weil Sie mich darum gebeten haben."  
Mulder runzelte die Stirn.  
"Warum können Sie nicht ehrlich zu mir sein?", protestierte er. Er war sichtlich enttäuscht.  
"Was wollen Sie von mir hören?", stieß sie ärgerlich hervor. "Dass Sie Recht haben und dass ich das glaube, auch wenn ich das nicht tue? Ich meine, ist es das was Sie wollen?"  
"Denken Sie denn, dass ich das hören will?", entgegnete Mulder scharf.  
Scully besann sich einen Moment.  
"Nein", sagte sie.  
"Sie können glauben, was Sie glauben wollen, Scully", stellte Mulder eindringlich fest, während er sich leicht nach vorn beugte. "Aber Sie dürfen nicht die Wahrheit vor mir verbergen. Denn wenn Sie das tun, dann arbeiten Sie gegen mich - und gegen sich selbst."  
Scully starrte ihren Partner an. Mulders Ton wurde nun wieder sanfter.  
"Ich weiß, wovor Sie Angst haben", erklärte er. "Ich habe auch Angst davor."  
"Der Arzt meint, dass ich soweit in Ordnung bin", erklärte Scully mit unsicherer Stimme.  
"Ich hoffe, das ist die Wahrheit", entgegnete Mulder, dessen Mitgefühl sich schmerzlich mit Furcht und Zweifel mischte. Er blickte sie an, und dieser Blick war so unerträglich für sie, dass sie das Bedürfnis überkam, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen.   
"Ich fahre nach Hause", sagte sie hastig, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Gebäude. Mulder starrte ihr verwirrt hinterher...  
Scully eilte über den regennassen Bordstein zu ihrem Wagen, öffnete die Tür und ließ sich seufzend auf den Fahrersitz fallen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, dachte sie, bevor sie ihre Emotionen übermannten. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Gott, sie hatte ihn angelogen. Sie hatte es schon wieder getan. Sie tat das, was er ihr soeben abgeraten hatte. Sie arbeitete gegen sich selbst. Warum bloß?  
Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr...  
Der Befund der Ärzte war sehr negativ ausgefallen. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr für die junge Agentin, deren Engagement und Kraft nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass ihr ein baldiges Ende bevorstand.  
Dana Scully würde sterben.  
Ein Weinkrampf schüttelte sie. Sie verachtete sich selbst, beschimpfte sich als Feigling, als Lügnerin. Sie hatte ihm die Wahrheit nicht gesagt... - und sich selbst nicht eingestanden.  
Sie hörte Schritte neben dem Wagen und hob den Kopf. Sie sah nur den wehenden Trenchcoat, die Hand, die sich durch das Fenster schob.  
Mulder!  
Scully starrte ihn völlig überrumpelt an. Was zum Teufel tat er hier?  
Er griff durch das heruntergekurbelte Fenster nach unten und öffnete die Tür von innen. Sein Gesicht war so eigenartig ruhig. Es wirkte beinahe furchteinflößend auf Scully. Sein sanfter Griff, mit dem er sie aus ihrem Wagen zog, schien ihr ebenso bedrohlich. Er weiß es, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Gott, er weiß es!  
"Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit erzählen sollen!", knurrte Mulder, wie um ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen.  
Sie senkte beschämt den Kopf.  
"Mulder, ich... ich will..."  
"Es selbst nicht akzeptieren", vollendete er ihren Satz im exakten Wortlaut ihrer Gedanken - und vielleicht ein wenig zu hart. Doch er konte nicht anders, er war wütend. "Scully, Sie können nicht vor der Wahrheit davonlaufen!"  
"Nein, leider kann ich das nicht", sagte sie mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und Sarkasmus. "Sie jagt mich in den Tod!"  
Mulder schnappte nach Luft, doch blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken. Verdammt, schon wieder eines dieser berühmten Fettnäpfchen! Er sah, wie erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten, was seinem Herzen einen schmerzenden Stich gab.  
"O Gott, Scully, das tut mir leid. Ich.. ich meine doch nur..." Er holte Luft. "Ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn Sie das vor mir verheimlichen würden. Auch wenn die Wahrheit so grausam ist, dass sie... Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass mich das nicht berührt. Ganz im Gegenteil..."  
Scully sah ihn noch immer nicht an.  
"Sie wissen ja gar nicht, wie viel Sie mir bedeuten, Scully", sagte Mulder leise. "Ich will nicht, dass Sie das alleine durchstehen. Ich will bei Ihnen sein, verstehen Sie das? Ich möchte so gerne das sein, was ich die ganze Zeit für Sie gewesen bin, eine Stütze, eine Kraftquelle... Ich möchte Ihnen so viel geben, Scully. Für all das, was Sie für mich getan haben. Für das, was wir zusammen erlebt und durchgestanden haben. Für das, was ich für Sie empfinde..."  
Er brach ab, von seinem Geständnis übermannt. Gott, er war ihr gegenüber nie so ernst und offen zugleich gewesen. Was er gerade tat, hatte er bisher immer vermeiden wollen, aus Angst sie könne ihn nicht verstehen. Er gab sein Innerstes preis, Gedanken und Gefühle, die er so lange im Verborgenen gehalten hatte, und die er nun nicht mehr verstecken konnte. Er war bereits zu weit gegangen. Die Karten waren aufgedeckt...  
Und er würde nun nicht mehr davor zurückschrecken, weiterzugehen.  
Scully spürte, wie Mulder seine Arme um sie legte und sie zu sich zog, sanft an sich presste. Gott, es tat so gut, seine Nähe zu spüren, zu wissen, dass er da war - für sie da war. Sie hielt ihre Gefühle nun nicht länger zurück, ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften, schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie spürte seine Hand, die durch ihr Haar strich, spürte seine Lippen, die ihre Wange streiften. Doch sie spürte noch sehr viel mehr: Das leichte Vibrieren seines Körpers, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde anzuschwellen schien, Krämpfe, die ihn zu schütteln schienen. Sie hörte ihn nach Luft schnappen und hob den Kopf, blickte beinahe fassungslos in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch seine Lider flackerten. Tränen flossen über seine Wangen. Er weinte. Er weinte um sie.  
Scully spürte, wie sie diese Tatsache tief im Inneren beinahe schmerzhaft berührte, etwas in ihr aufzurütteln schien, was zuvor im sanften Schlummer gelegen hatte. Unbeschreibliche Emotionen, die aus dem von ihr errichteten Gefängnis ausbrachen, die von ihr errichteten unsichtbaren Mauern niederrissen und endlich ans Licht kamen...  
Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand nach Mulder aus, strich über seine Wangen, wischte die heißen Tränen fort. Er schlug die Augen auf, seine warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen, die sie so traurig und respektvoll anblickten und in denen mehr zu liegen schien, als sie zu sehen im Stande war, raubten ihr den Atem. Seine Hand legte sich um die ihre, die noch immer auf seiner Wange ruhte. Wieder schien er zu zittern, innerlich zu beben.  
"Mulder", wisperte sie leise, beinahe ungläubig. Sie versuchte, in seinen Augen zu forschen. "Ich..."  
Seine Hand schob sich unter ihr Haar. Scully spürte seine angenehme Wärme. Sie verharrte und schwieg, doch den Augenkontakt brach sie nicht ab.  
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Dana", hörte sie seine Stimme, wie von weit weg. Diese Worte, so leise und sanft, so ehrlich und voll Trauer...  
Sie spürte, wie ihr erneut die Tränen kamen, die drei kleine Worte zum endgültigen Fließen brachten:  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
Sie schloss die Augen, nur für einen kurzen Moment, so als müsse sie diese Worte auf sich wirken lassen. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder, sah zu ihm hinauf, in sein Gesicht, in seine Augen, deren Sprache sie nun verstand - mehr als je zuvor.  
"Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte sie. "Ich liebe dich, Fox Mulder..."  
Im nächsten Moment berührten seine Lippen schon die ihren. Sein Kuss war sanft und zärtlich, so leicht, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Es war niemand in ihrer Nähe, der sie sehen konnte, niemand, der diesen Augenblick stören könnte. Scully schlang die Arme um ihn, hob den Kopf, diesmal einen längeren, intensiveren Kuss empfangend. Sie spürte seine rechte Hand in ihrem Nacken, seine linke in ihrem Kreuz, so warm und sanft. Er war es die ganze Zeit gewesen, der Grund für ihren Wunsch, weiterzuleben. Der Grund für all die ungezählten Träume, die sie des Nachts beschlichen, heimlich und leise, und deren Existenz sie bestritten hatte. Doch sie waren da gewesen. Sie waren noch immer da. Und nun schien ein Teil von ihnen Wirklichkeit zu werden.  
Er ließ von ihren Lippen ab, verharrte nur wenige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt. "Es gibt noch Wunder", sagte er, und seine Stimme war rau. "Wir haben so oft welche erlebt, Dana. Ich wünschte bloß, dass auch hier ein Wunder geschehen würde..."  
"Glaubst du daran?"  
"Ich will es glauben...", flüsterte er, den Spruch auf seinem Poster zitierend. "Ich will glauben..."  
"Es gibt keine Hoffnung für mich, Fox. Diesmal kannst du mich nicht retten..."  
"Ich würde alles tun, um einen Weg zu finden, es dennoch zu tun." Seine Worte, so voller Liebe - wahrer Liebe - ließen ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie drückte ihn an sich, küsste ihn zärtlich.  
"Das glaube ich dir", sagte sie leise. "Wenn ich einen Glauben akzeptiere, dann den Glauben an dich..."  
Mulder spürte, wie es tief in ihm erneut zu schmerzen begann, beinahe noch mehr als zuvor. Er hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden, und sie hatte sie erwidert, so wie er es sich immer erträumt aber nie erwartet hatte. Er hatte sie für sich gewonnen, um sie wieder zu verlieren. In absehbarer Zeit. Für immer. Ohne die kleinste Hoffnung. Eine Liebe ohne Zukunft. Denn eine richtige Zukunft würde es nicht geben. Was würde ihnen bleiben? Monate? Wochen? Vielleicht weniger...  
Das Herz des Agenten blutete. Es war schon so oft verletzt worden, durch den Verlust von geliebten Menschen. Einer war ihm noch geblieben. Und dieser Mensch, der einzige, dem er Vertrauen schenken konnte, der einzige, der gelernt hatte, mehr in ihm zu sehen als nur den allseits belächelten "Spooky" Mulder, der Mensch, der ihn liebte, den er liebte, wie nicht anderes in der Welt... Diesen letzten und wertvollsten Menschen seines Lebens würde er verlieren. Er würde ihm genommen werden, ohne das Versprechen auf ein Wiedersehen...  
Fox Mulder drückte Dana Scully an sich, und etwas in ihm zerbrach...  
  
- The End -  
  



End file.
